crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Reflection: FIGHTERS
King of Reflection: FIGHTERS is a proposed fighting game featuring the universe of Reflection and its many characters. The Demon Hunt team has always been talking about a possible fighting game pretty much since its inception. The game would likely be made for current generation or future generation consoles (e.g. PS3/PS4 respectively) and would likely be a 3D weapons based fighting game like the Soul Calibur/Soul series. __TOC__ Gameplay Gameplay is very similar in action to the Soul Series (e.g. Soul Calibur II) being a 3D 8-Directional Weapon based fighting game. Two characters fight each other at one time, and depending on the mode, more than one character might be assigned to a team. Most characters would have at least one buff and one ultimate attack, with each character having a unique combat style. An added gameplay feature is that every character has a level that represents their power in relativity in Reflection. The more you use a character the more they level up and the more their stats grow (some of them might even learn a new attack or two). In every game mode you can decide whether to use the Trained character levels, the default or world character levels, and then a balanced level setting where every character rises or falls to level 70. Which system is in use can be decided in the quick options menu before starting any battle or mode. Even if you're using one of the other systems, you can still be gaining EXP for your character. This is a system introduced to make the game more rewarding for long time players and fans of low tier characters. Game Modes: *Story Mode *King of Reflection Mode *Arcade Mode (Normal, Hard, Chaos) *Training Mode *VS. Mode *Tournament Mode *Shop *Online DLC Game Modes: *Team Battle (Arcade, VS, and Tournament) DLC *Gallery/Gallery Shop Dawn DLC *Tower Ascend Mode Occidens DLC *Time Attack DLC *Master of Weapons (Extra Story Mode) DLC Classic Fights from Reflection History: Over the course of the game players will unlock the ability to play classic or important fights from Reflection's history. These fights have cutscenes that explain and summarize the scenario and will let you decide who you want to fight as. Each fight has individual challenges for the individual fighters. For example in a Chisoku vs. Incubus Void classic fight, Chisoku might have to do a combination that will lead to a cutscene where Void's hand gets chopped off. There are A, B, and C rank completions for each fighters goals. C rank rewards are usually just an amount of gold where as B and A rank completitons give you more interesting rewards such as behind the scenes footage, art, etc. Story There are three different storylines in the basic version of the game. Main Storyline: Disclaimer: while the storyline fits into the timeline it is 100% NON-CANON The story takes place after Auburn Sunset and in the middle of Sol Occidens. Cisaya has finished her duties on the Island of Talhe and has decided to return early to Xsainu accompanied by her new friends Nike and Ralph. After seeing that so many heroes would be in one place at one time, Noitcelfer feels that the world is safe and decides to nap despite the fact that the conflict with the Mysterious Man is coming to a head. Noitcelfer's nap allows an ancient evil to wake from its slumber and begin terrorizing Reflection yet again. This new enemy begins to oppose the Mysterious Man and the forces of hell and the forces of the void declare war on one another. During the storyline you advance across the world of Reflection as you oppose the forces of this ancient evil and the forces of the Mysterious Man. Along the way you fight with and against different opponents that you can then unlock for use at any time. Arcade Storyline: King of Reflection Storyline: The King of Reflection mode is a short tournament like mode that allows you to recreate and redefine the King of Reflection tournament that was held by SamuraiFlame in late 2013. The storyline initially follows Nike Harbring as he tries to upset the natural order of things by taking on the boys to see who the best warrior is. In this mode you get to play as the non-canon super saiyan inspired Nike transformation that was first showcased in this audio track. The gameplay is still challenging and any time you lose to a fighter you take him over for the next round. This storyline features plenty of funny cutscenes but is a short experience. Despite its short length, there are different endings based on who wins the overall tournament. Canonically, Chisoku won the tournament, but now who wins is up to you. Completing the storyline as Nike will reward you with the super saiyan inspired Nike dubbed 'Overdrive Nike' and his new special finisher is known as the Harbring Overdive. Roster Base Characters are the characters you start off with before you unlock any characters. Base Characters: *Chisoku *Eclipse *Dreymeil *Cisaya *Nike *Cindell *Ralph *X Unlockable Characters: *Viria *Incubus Void *Aslex *Jaine *Stryker *Vance *Tzera *Mysterious Man *Overdrive Nike Confirmed Bosses: *The Mysterious Man *Ancient Evil Downloadable Content Should the game ever be made there has been confirmed that there will be DLC packs to support the many wonderful side characters that exist in the world of Reflection. Like the main roster each character will have two outfits. The Reflective Pass This is a pass that gives the buyer acces to all of the DLC packs a week before their public release and the overall pass is cheaper than buying the individual DLCs themselves. If you buy the DLC Pass you also get the Auburn Dawn pack (which is free) a week in advance than its public release. The pass would cost somewhere between $14.99 - $20.99 and would be included by default in any collectors editions of the game. The Crimson Pack This DLC pack consists of characters from the Crimson Daybreak and Crimson Daybreak Redux series. It would also add a team battle mode into the game featuring teams of two fighting one another. This would be the first DLC released despite it's characters not being well known. This DLC would likely be $3.99 - $5.99 in price. *Zetsumei 55 *Canin 55 *Nai & Nel 45 / fight as both characters at one time *Nai 28 / unique moveset from Nel and team *Nel 28 / unique moveset from Nai and team *Crost 37 Auburn Dawn Pack This DLC pack comes with additional characters from the prequel to Auburn Sunset, Auburn Dawn. This pack would be the second pack that is released. This DLC also comes with an art gallery mode, where you use the money you collect during regular gameplay to unlock special art made by SamuraiFlame including promotional art for the game. One extra stage is included in this game, which is Halton's Farm. This pack would be free based on the number of characters you're getting and their tier positioning. *Halton 35 *Elida 15 Sol Occidens Pack This DLC comes with more characters that are present in the game Sol Occidens. This would be the third DLC pack and would feature a gameplay mode known as Tower Ascent. In Tower Ascent you would go up floors completeing challenges and several battles within the Mysterious Man's tower. The stages featured in this pack are specifically from Sol Occidens such as X's burning village or the Mysterious Man's tower. This DLC would likely cost $4.99 to $6.99. *Demon X 75 / different moveset than Base X *Void X 75 / unique moveset from all other X's *Acalia 56 *Flora 47 *Rise-din 54 Zunko Pack This DLC comes with additional characters that are prevelant around the island of Zunko. This would be the fourth DLC pack released. This pack comes with a timed mode in which you fight for 10 straight minutes on one stage trying to defeat as many opponents as you can. You do not heal in between fights and as soon as one battle ends the next begins. The maps featured in this pack are all Zunko related. This DLC would likely cost around $2.99 - $4.99. *Ariana 69 *Reizon 72 *Preston 42 *Dea 35 The Immortal Pack This DLC comes with three god tier characters which are the three immortal versions of the regular Crimson Daybreak boys. This would be the last DLC pack released based on the fact each character is a god tier character. This DLC pack would also come with a Master of Weapons game mode in which you pick your character. You go through a map completing a bunch of challenges where you are given a random weapon in each stage. There would be a small side story to coincide with the additional gameplay and it would be a major addition to the game. You could also use any of the DLC characters in this mode (including the newest ones from this pack). This pack would likely cost $5.99 - $7.99. *Roivas 110 / different moveset than Base Chisoku *Naidraug 110 / different moveset than Base Dreymeil *Renivid 110 / different moveset than Base Eclipse Character Tiers As with all fighting games, the roster has varying degrees of character tiers. Here is the full list of character tiers. Category:Games Category:Story Arcs